Why does it bother so much?
by AvatarMaster
Summary: Katara is getting married. But not to Aang. Will they realize that they needed each other? Final Chapter up! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"_Mmm. MMM. Mmm, mmm… Mmm. MMM. Mmm, mmm…" _The organ's tune echoed throughout the church halls. The couple being wedded had agreed months ahead on gold and red as their decorating colors. And oh, was it beautiful. The walls were champagne color coated, while the church seats were as true as the mineral itself. The carpet and banners were scarlet, as were the roses placed on the end of every chair. Two transparent, sparkling chandeliers finally perfected the scene to dazzle friends and family of the future newlyweds. Overall, a very expensive marriage.

More then all people in the Southern and Northern pole had shown up for the bestfriend of the avatar, Katara. The announcement of her engagement had come only weeks before. The lucky man was Jacob Burns, the state's most eligible bachelor, as well as a great comedian. Not only was he handsome (if that's not enough), he was also one of the master in waterbending in their village. Everywhere he wentgirls will be mooning over him. If there was such thing as a perfect guy, he would be it.

With 25 minutes left till her big entrance, Katara felt the sickness within her stomach maximize with each passing tick. She felt herself being pampered by the groomers, though she felt uncomfortable with people sitting on the floor, fluffing her dress.

"Hey!" said Toph with a big hug, and even larger grin. "I can't believe you're getting married today! AH!" Both girls squealed. Tophwasn't much of a girly girl at all; in fact, she was extremely intelligent and had her hair boyishly cut, but it was her best friend's wedding day, and she couldn't have been more gleeful.

"Like, if you aren't the prettiest thing in a million miles!" Said a Sokka, who's happy for her.

"Oh, Sokka, you are so sweet!" Katara stretched her arms around him, and hung there for a few seconds.

"No," he pushed her gently away, and cupped her head in his hands, "I'm truthful. No one deserves this more then you. Just always visit us."

"Of course I will! After the trip, Jacob is heading to Ba Sing Sei for several weeks to do some job, and we both agreed that I could still be with you, and still love one another. I really didn't know if we could do it, but thinking about the challenge, I feel fearless! And hopeful."

Sokka smiled and kissed Katara in her cheek. He loved her as his sister, and having her become betrothed was such a moving experience. He felt water sog his eyes.

"I may be blind but I'm guessing that Sokka wants to cry.," Toph said. Sokka immediately felt redness come to his cheeks.

Katara turned to her. "Toph, that's normal. It means that Sokka will miss me."

"No I won't. There's something caught into my eye." was his joking excuse.

Katara stepped back, and kneeled to the ground. The women lacing her dress gave her a cold stare. She stood back upright.

"Ok, I guess I'll miss you sis!" said Sokka, who admitted it to her.

"Oh, I'll miss you too, Sokka. But I'll be back in a week, I promise." Stated Katara. "Besides, we have the reception afterward! And that means wedding cake!"

"Wedding cake!" Sokka chorused. Katara felt herself being pushed from behind. "Come on, Katara, no bother wasting time!"

"Hold on, Sokka. We still have time." She felt herself being crowded. "Besides, where's Aang?" She spoke of another extremely close friend. Aang is her bestest friend in the world. She also want to thank him for everything.

Toph and Sokka gave each other "that look". The one that means they know something you don't. Something you don't want to know. But Danger-Prone-Katara wasn't going to let it slip by.

"What is it? Is Aang okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, he's okay." Toph answered.

"But, uh… well, he's…" Sokka slurred. "He isn't… uh, he's not…er, exactly… coming."

**a/n: I'll update soon! r and r please!**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Aang, You can defeat Ozai. We have trust in you. You're our family and we love you._" Katara's words run into his mind.

"Yeah, right! If you love me so much, why are you walking down the aisle with Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome?" The teen stopped thinking. He wasn't jealous. He wasn't. It just bothered him that Katara could just come up to him, one day, show him her ring, and tell him she's engaged to be married! He thought he meant more to Katara than that.

"**Why are you complaining?" **Aang mentored himself allowed**. "She asked you what you thought of Jacob. And you said, and I quote, 'He's certainly a charmer.' Why didn't you just tell her that you thought he was using you?"**

"It's called being nice! Besides, Sokka and Toph like him. So why can't I, also?"

"**Because your relationship with her is different then theirs." **

Aang was confused with his conscience. "We are all best friends."

"**Why do you like Katara as a 'friend'?"**

"How can't I? She's… calm…… funny….. sweet….. honest… smart, collective, talented, intriguing, casual, quick, fu…"

"**And now, what is wrong with any of those traits?"**

"… Nothing."

"**How about physical appearance? Do you think she's nice looking?"**

Aang was now very appalled. He had never really thought about Katara's outer appearance. He had always seen her as his best friend. "Well, um… yeah, she's… nice looking."

"**Is that all?" **Where was all this coming from?

"No… She's cute, too. She has silkiest hair, and the cutest little nose. Her eyes is always amazing, and everything she wears is great. Uh," he felt so weird saying this. It was his best friend!

"**She is not your best friend, you moron! Think about everything you just said about her. You didn't list one bad trait, and you can't stand the fact that she's getting married. You are jealous! You are in love!"**

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH KATA… I am not in lo-o… I'm…" Aang's eyes widened and his mind raced. His lips parted and his stomach flattened.

"Oh, my god. Oh, my god." Aang ran his fingers through his head. "I love Katara."

The boy stood up, and before considering what he was doing, he ran out the door. He had to stop that wedding! Nobody would marry Katara, except for him!

A/n. I hope you like it! RR please!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:This will be a short chapter. Sorry, i can't think of anything to write.  
**

"Oh," Katara felt the rock in her heart sink through towards her stomach. "Uh, he couldn't make it?"

"Yeah, he said he had something to do… that he couldn't prevent."

"Oh," the bride-to-be repeated herself. _Why is he doing this? He knows how important it is for me that he be here! He has to be here! _The teenager felt her emotions flip upside-down. "Why didn't he mention this last week?"

"It was probably last minute," Sokka tried to improvise, but he knew that it wasn't the truth.

"So are you agitated now?" Toph didn't want her friend to be upset, trying to change the subject.

"I do!"

"Not yet, Katara," Sokka joked.

The organ music grew louder, signaling that the wedding was about to begin.

The teen dipped her hand into her right sleeve, and reappeared with an orange cloth.

"What's that?" Sokka asked.

"His first one. Aang gave it to me. It was my lucky charm. Whenever we're fighting firenations, I can sense that he's just here somewhere, and protecting me." Katara gave a small smile at the memory. Aang would always be close to her heart, even if he weren't there that day.

"Hey," Jacob's father, popped his head into the doorway. "We need the flower girl."

The kids from the South Pole, straightened out their beautiful blue dress, and practiced throwing flowers. They then giggled, and began walking down the aisle. Ahs and Oohs came from the wedding guests.

"The bride's maid is next!" Toph straightened her back.

Then came the ring bearer, who was five-year-old Johnny. He seemed fine until he reached about halfway towards his destination. He tripped over the edge of a rug that had scuffed up. The ring rolled into the seating area, and poor Johnny hit the floor with a thud. While some people searched for the ring, others went to help the crying child.

Sokka, who had taken his seat already, was the first one to reach the youngest Burns child. The teenager leaned in and whispered something to Johnny. The boy shook his head the first time. But when Sokka leaned in again, the ring bearer sprung up like a daisy. Quickly he made his way to the head of the church.

Once the ruckus had calmed down, and the ring recovered, Katara mouthed to Sokka, '_What did you say to him_?"

The man smirked boyishly. "_I told him that the carpet was possessed by an evil spirit!"_

Katara tried not to giggle, though Sokka always had a way of making everything as a joke.

_Dmm, dmm-dmm-dmm DMM. Dmm, dmm, dmm DMM._

Everyone stood up, as beautiful Katara began her way down the road to marriage. She wore a glossy, white gown that grew transparent as it reached towards her hands. It expanded out at her wrists. She looked lovely wearing her mom's necklace.

Once beside her fiancée', and Toph's side, Katara nodded to the priest. He fiddled with his collar and then started. "Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to bind Jacob and Katara in holy matrimony. Before we begin, is there anybody here who has reason to oppose to these two getting married?"

There was silence for several seconds, and just as the priest opened his mouth…

"YES!" Many gasped, as Aang opened the large doors, and appeared sweaty. "You are not getting married, Katara!"

**A/N: ** **Wait for Chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Hi! I don't usually write stories like this, but i hope you enjoyed it ;) and unlike most, I WON'T SAY "I NEED 10 MORE REVIEWS TO CONTINUE" Nope, i don't do that. As long as the comments are constructive and honest, i can post anytime. I just love getting good reviews because it inspires me to make a better story for all of you readers there. **

Guests whispered and pointed and gasped. Katara couldn't believe her eyes. She had wanted Aang at her wedding, but sitting and watching, not opposing.

"Um, would you please excuse me for a moment, please?" The possible-bride touched her love's shoulder, and trudged down the aisle. She grabbed Aang's wrist, and pulled him into the service area. She secured the secrecy by closing the doors.

"Aang, what are you doing?"

"We were practicing waterbending. You keep lecturing me what I did wrong. Except, every time I went to stare at you, Sokka was there watching. He would tease me and say that I love you. I kept telling him that you were my best friend."

"Aang, why are you…"

"On our last battle to the fire nation; I fought Ozai, and you fought Azula. After you got hurt, I got scared and went to the avatar state. Then when we defeated them, I quickly get to your side and just hold your hands. Do you remember that you have a coma for 2 weeks? I stayed by your side everyday. Sokka and Toph teased me that I love you. Once again, I told them you were just my best friend."

"What is the point of this?"

"Last year, we were called "The two that would be together forever." And again, I called you my best friend."

Aang took a gander at what he was trying to prove. "Yes, we have been together for a long time. And that's why I'm so glad you're here!" She smiled. "But you didn't have to make such a dramatic entrance."

"Katara, have you ever considered that so many people said we'd be perfect together because it was actually true?"

"No, it was because I'm a waterbending master and you're the avatar. Plus, you're also my bestfriend."

"Katara," Aang placed his hand on hers. "You are not my best friend anymore. You are my love. You are the girl that I have been with since you release me from that iceberg. You are the one I want to be with…forever. Forever. You are perfect, absolutely perfect, and beautiful, and strong."

The girl felt her eyes widened. She inhaled deeply, but still felt out of breath. "Aang, you don't know how I waited for me to hear that. But it's too late. I'm getting married and we can still be friends."

"I've been just your friend for so long, because I thought that you would never leave me. But now that you're getting married, we won't be doing those things any more. You won't be there for me. Please Katara. I need you to stay here! I need you to be with me."

"Aang, you don't want me to be your love: you just want me to be here all the time."

"NO!" He thundered, and took her head in his hands. "I know everything about you! I admit, that just a half hour ago, I didn't know how I felt. We have been so close that I never considered us as more then what we've had. But think about it: we care about each other more then anything in the world, and we are together at least everyday! We risk our necks for each other many times! That's love!"

"Here," Aang wrapped his arms around her waist. He pressed her head against his shoulder. "Feel this! This is what it is to be held by someone who loves you!" Aang closed his eyes, begging that she would understand.

But Katara was not swooned. She lifted her head. "We are not lovers. We are great friends. And you are right that I care about you a lot, but the love of my life is standing outside, waiting for me. I… I have to go." She turned. But before exiting the room, she felt something slip from her sleeve. It was Aang's old ascot. She looked at it, lying on the floor. She bent down to pick it up, but met someone else's fingers there.

"You kept this?" The teen questioned.

"Of course I did. It was my reassurance that have confidence in what I do." She held it gently in her hands. She stared at it for many moments before speaking.

"I'll miss you. While I'm on my honeymoon."

"Yeah, right. You'll have Saint Jacob there with you. You'll forget I exist."

"I will not, and you know it!"

"Oh, come on, Katara!" He was now yelling. "It's clear now that you don't actually care about me! If you did, you'd be willing to stop this, and we could talk it over! But no, I was fun to be around as kids. But you have a husband, and he will all you think about!"

That was it. Katara had had enough. "HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO DO THIS?"

"… What?"

"How can you expect me to just walk out there, and tell everybody that the wedding is off? Especially, because I have strong feelings for the man in the isle! And how the heck can you waltz in here and expect me to just give it all up for you? I do love you, Aang, but I am getting married! I am MOVING ON!"

"You just said you loved me," Aang had lowered his voice.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did. And you said that you had 'strong feelings' for Jacob!"

Katara curled her lips under her teeth. She felt tears expose themselves. Several fell from her eyes. "Even if I did love you…"

The sound of shuffling came from the hall. People were getting restless.

Katara felt her heart grow smaller. She whispered low. "It's too late."

"Too late?" The boy repeated.

"I'm getting married to Jacob. We are going to be happy together." She continued, "Oh, gosh, why now! Why not yesterday? Why not months ago! Why couldn't you have told me before? I might have… _then_… done something."

"You can still do something, now." Aang grabbed her shoulders. "We can still be together forever!"

"Aang," Katara touched his face, "we lost. We didn't make it. I have given my heart to Jacob, and I can't get it back. I'm sorry," she began stepping backwards. "Please be happy for me. We will still always be as close as we are."

"God!" Aang fumed. He stood there for a minute, eyes at the wall.

Finally, he looked at his love. "Fine."

"Fine?" She hadn't expected that.

"As long as you can honestly go out there, and swear that you love him with 100 of your heart, I won't interfere. Have a nice life!" The teenager stormed away, leaving the distraught girl alone in the room.

Katara stood there, thinking about absolutely nothing. Then, clicking back to the present, she spun around and walked, again, through large doors. People hushed, wondering what was going to happen.

"Everything okay?" Jacob whispered.

"Um, yeah." Katara just couldn't believe what had happened.

The priest opened his book once more, and continued, though Katara was hardly paying attention

_I told Aang I loved him, _she thought to herself. _Why did I do that? I love Jacob, _she looked at her fiancée and smiled. He was apparently making his vow. But by the time she had tuned in, he was finished, and it was her turn.

"I, Katara, take you, Jacob, to be my mate in life, to share memories with, and to love for all eternity." _I really wish Aang wouldn't be such a drama king! _"Though we've only known each other for a couple months, I feel like I've known you for all my life." _Aang really has gotten to me. I look at Jacob and see him. But I'm not marrying Aang. I am not, and that's how fate predestined it to be._

"Do you, Jacob, take Katara as your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer or poorer, through sickness and health, till death do you part, for as long as you both shall live?"

Brown haired, green eyed Jacob gave an award-winning grin. "I do."

_Aang is too late, though. I love Jacob._

"And do you, Katara, take Jacob to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer or poorer, through sickness and health, till death do you part, for as long as you both shall live?"

The matured teenager opened her mouth to speak, but was held back. She felt a warmness suddenly heat up her palm. She rubbed her fingers against Aang's ascot, which had fallen from its place in her sleeve.

It reminded her of how wonderful Aang had been and was, and the great memories she had had with him. The precious times when she considered her relationship with him, and the sacred times when she was fast asleep at his side.

_What am I going to do? _Suddenly, she was petrified. _Why does he have to play games with me?_

Katara exhaled, and looked an awaiting Jacob straight in the eyes. She knew what was right; she knew what her heart wanted. She, once again, made an O with her mouth, and spoke………

**A/N: I forgot, I'm going to California this week. Anyway, if i get many reviews, It'll be a happy ending. If not, it'll be a sad ending for both of them lol. I'm evil! I'm kidding. How about this, Tell me if:**

**1) You want Aang and Katara be together**

**2) You want Katara marry Jacob.**

**All you have to do is click the blue thing below, and tell me what should be the ending. Votes end when i got back from California! Review Please!!!!!! and Happy THANKSGIVING!!!!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Katara was lost on words. She knew Aang love her. But he's too late. Katara is getting married to the person she love. Jacob. It's their wedding day but why isn't she happy about it?

"I… I…" mumbled Katara. She doesn't know what to say. She just can't cancel the wedding and say 'Sorry Jacob, but I realize that I don't love you' and just walk away.

"_Aang loves me. Dammit Katara! Stop thinking about him. Just focus on your big day and everything will be fine. Besides, I already promised to Aang that I would love Jacob for the rest of my life. But why does it feel so wrong? " _ She knew that everything was wrong. She has to make a choice on leaving Aang or Jacob.

The priest thought that Katara didn't heard him well, "I repeat, do you, Katara, take Jacob to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer or poorer, through sickness and health, till death do you part, for as long as you both shall live?"

The people on the church and Jacob were waiting for her answer, but not a single sound came from her mouth. All she can think was her conscience singing inside her head.

_I don't wanna go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
Seems like everybody's breaking up  
And throwing their love away  
but I know I got a good thing right here  
That's why I say_

Katara remembered when she release Aang on the iceberg. She still remembered how Aang looked at him, and asked if she wants to play penguin sledding with her. It was funny coming on a boy who got stuck on the iceberg and the first thing he remembers was to play around. She remembered, on that day too, that Aang kept staring at her like it's his first time meeting a girl. _"That stare of his,"_ She thought, _"there's something about it." _Then Katara's conscience kick on her again.

_Nobody gonna love me better  
Im'a stickwitu   
Forever  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
Im'a stickwitu  
You know how to appreciate me  
Im'a stickwitu  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
Im'a stickwitu_

She couldn't believe it. She wants to love Aang. Hold him. But again, she is getting married. Katara remember again when they're on the North Pole. She's fighting Master Paku, the girls-can't-waterbend-know-it-all-old-man guy. Katara noticed how Aang stare at her, and giving the I'm-scared-that-you-might-get-hurt-look. It suddenly it hit her. Aang really cared for her ever since.

_I don't wanna go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
See the way we ride  
In our private lives  
Ain't nobody getting in between  
I want you to know that you're the only one for me (one for me)  
That's why I say_

"You are going to marry a powerful bender…" Aunt Wu's words echoed in her head. _"Po..wer..ful…ben..der.."_ That's the key word that Katara can't stop thinking about. Then she heard Aang telling her about how he feels about her. _"I wish I listen to him at that time."_ After the volcano erupt to the village and Aang make a huge gushed of wind, she heard Sokka. "Man, Sometimes I forgot how powerful bender Aang is."

Murmurs and whispers were heard at the church, but she didn't care at all.

_Nobody gonna love me better  
Im'a stickwitu  
Forever  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
Im'a stickwitu (nobody)  
You know how to appreciate me  
Im'a a stickwitu  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
Im'a stickwitu_

Katara also noticed how Aang blushed like a schoolgirl when she was near him. Then it brings back memories at the Cave of Two Lovers. It was an unforgettable moment for both of them. She remembered how Aang saved him, when a big rock was going to fall on her. Then when the candle is almost out, Katara touched Aang's hand, leaned in and kissed. Although it was just a peck on the lips, to Aang, it was something more.

_And now  
Ain't nothing else I can need  
And now  
I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me  
I got you  
We'll be making love endlessly  
I'm with you  
Baby I'm with you, baby you're with me_

During their visit on Ba Sing Sei, Katara and Toph were dressing formally, and wearing make up, and go to the party, to find where is the earth king. She heard Aang gave her a compliment. "You look beautiful."

_So don't you worry about  
People hanging around  
They ain't bringing us down  
I know you and you know me  
And that's all that counts (hey hey)  
So don't you worry about  
People hanging around  
They ain't bringing us down (ooh)_

_I know you and you know me  
And that's, that's why I say_

_Flashback:_

It was a time when they're still on Ba Sing Sei, and looking for Appa. Katara was hanging poster about Aang's bison, Appa, missing. Then out of nowhere, Jet stood there. Katara whipped some water onto him, but Jet said that he's changed. It's also the time that Jet loses his memory.

"Why don't you kiss him? He might bring back his memory!" said Sokka.

"Ew! How about you kiss him?" Katara said, annoyed to his brother.

"What? It's just an idea." Sokka said, trying not to make Katara angry.

"A bad one." Mumbled Aang.

_End of flashback_

Katara stood beside Jacob, couldn't believe that Aang was actually jealous of him. "How can I possibly miss this?"

_Nobody gonna love me better  
Im'a stickwitu  
Forever  
Nobody's gonna take me higher  
Im'a stickwitu  
You know how to appreciate me  
Im'a stickwitu  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
Im'a stickwitu  
Nobody gonna love me better  
Im'a stickwitu  
Forever  
Nobody's gonna take me higher  
Im'a stickwitu  
You know how to appreciate me  
Im'a stickwitu  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
Im'a stickwitu_

The blushing, the staring, the jealousy, the great compliment. That's where Katara realized that Aang doesn't need her to be always around, He needs Katara to his life!

"Um Katara? Are you okay? This is the part where you say 'I do' to them." Whispered Jacob, still unaware of what's happening.

"Once again, do you , Katara, take Jacob…" repeated the priest.

Katara make a word.

"I .. I..."

**Author's note**: wait for the next chapter on what is going to happen! This is not the ending!! and it'll be a happy ending!! review please!

And thanks for:

People who voted Aang and Katara should be together:

teddygeiger'sinsanecrazyluv, kataangfan22, songbird300038, avatarkataang, Agileknight3, Aangsfan, AvatarJunkie, Mary, frozenheat, JynxTitanGirl, Angel of a sweet vixen, Gord and V, stuckatschool, Amanda, jem, Cass, Hitokiri Ryuu, Nal'dralar, i hate lfe, patricia janero, Liselle129, AzulA n Ty, Danette LaBrie, Man In The Box.

And the people who voted a not happy ending for both of them:

Katara2992, ATLAAN.

**TY FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOR VOTING!! **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Author's note: I really don't know what's going to happen in this story. But i hope you like this one.

"…_I have given my heart to Jacob, and I can't get it back. I'm sorry.__Please be happy for me. We will still always be as close as we are." _Katara's words rang into his mind.

"Yeah right" Aang walked sluggishly, whispering to himself, "You're just saying that to make me feel better." He can't believe that he just let go of Katara like that.

"**Now what?" **his conscience asked him.

"You again? Just leave me alone!"

**"I'm just asking. What are your plans now?" **

"I'll probably go somewhere else. and please stop following me?"

"**And kill yourself? I don't think so!"**

Now Aang is getting annoyed. "It doesn't matter if I live or not. She probably wouldn't care."

"**How would you know?"**

"Because her attention will be on Jacob. Besides, Katara promised that she'll love Jacob more than anything else in the world. So it's better if i leave and don't come back"

"**Now let's recall this again. You tried to stop the wedding right? But it didn't worked out because Katara said, 'Oh, gosh, why now! Why not yesterday? Why not months ago! Why couldn't you have told me before? I might have… _then_… done something' right?"**

"What are you trying to say?"

**"****I'm trying to say is that if you're not that dense to noticed her feelings towards you, then you two might be together…"**

"…I really don't get it."

"**Now this is the reason why she left you! Think again Aang! She did mention that she LOVE you." **Why do I have to deal with this everyday?

"I know. I'm just stupid not to notice it... wait what?"

**"God! You are slow!" **

"So there's a chance that Katara might love... me? Then why didn't she tell me?"

" **You're on your own buddy. Conscience out!"**

"Wait! Don't go! I need to ask some questions!"

Aang heard someone laughed from behind, "So this is what you do when no one is around."

He looked around and saw a girl standing a few feet away from him...

...Katara

Author's note: BTW,, All of you are probably wondering why i'm slow in writing this story, it is because i ran out of idea. i don't know how to end it. Now, the next chapter would be probably next week, or so. Sorry.. i just really need to think a good ending for this one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: This is it! The second to the last chapter of the story! read and review please..**

"Ka..katara… how long are you standing there?" asked Aang timidly. He never expected Katara to be here, with him, laughing.

"Long enough Aang. And don't worry, I didn't quite catch on what you're saying." She said.

"How mu-much d-dd-did yo-ou heard?" Aang said, stuttering.

"Feel.better.leave.alone.she.wouldn't.care.promised.don't.stupid.love.katara.me.wait.i.questions. Pretty much that's it." Katara is attempting not to laugh again.

"Oh. So.." he said.

"Yeah?" There was a long pause between them. Finally, Aang spoke up,

"I believe the wedding finished early."

Katara didn't know how to say it to Aang. She didn't expect him to ask about how her wedding goes. "It didn't go well…"

_Flashback:_

_"__Once again, do you , Katara, take Jacob…" repeated the priest._

_"I..I.." Katara looked at Jacob and said, "I'm sorry. I can't." She was in tears when she left the church. Gasps was heard from the visitors. Sokka tried to calm the guests, while Jacob followed her._

_"__Katara! Come back!!" He cried out. But she's not listening to him. Katara run faster. _

_When everyone was nowhere in sight, she searched to look for Aang.She searched on his tent. All his things are nicely packed. Then, she realized that Katara might actually going to leave them behind. She was now crying, afraid to lose him once again. She went outside, to the backyard, and discovered that Appa is sleeping. "He might have walked around." She ran again. Not afraid that her dress is completely ruined. "Aang. Where are you?" she thought. _

_Then, she saw Aang. He tried to call his name but no words came out of her mouth. "Ok think Katara," she said to herself, whispering, "You have a choice here. A, you act like you're not looking for him, like your walking around, and let Aang noticed you. B, follow him. C, try to frighten him behind his back. or D, just be yourself. There are so many choices, but I'll definitelychoose D."_

_She pace herself towards Aang but noticed that he's talking to himself. He can't hear him clearly but she try her best to listen. "Feel.better.leave.alone.she.wouldn't.care.promised.don't.stupid.love.katara.me.wait.i.questions. What?" She didn't understand it at all, so, she just giggle loudly, not noticing Aang, who was looking at her. She noticed how nervous Aang was. "Uh-oh. I need a better explanation here." She thought._

_End of flash back._

"And that's how I ended up here…." Katara said, finishing her story.

"So that explains the dress, the hair, the make up, all ruined." Now its Aang's turn to laugh.

"Not funny Aang. I ran away from my wedding, to look for you, then I'm just being laughed at." She said, half angy at him, but was pleased that he's laughing again.

Aang looked over at Katara and allud that she's angry with him. "But look on the bright side, you still look beautiful."

Katara blush. Not knowing what to say, "Um, thank you."

"Your welcome." Aang said, blushing too.

There was another silent pause again.

"Why?" asked Aang.

"Why what?"

"Why did you really left Jacob at the altar?" He wanted to know really bad why. Ever since Katara met Jacob, all she ever talked about is that how amazing and handsome he is. But now, on her wedding day, Katara is here with him.

"I don't really know." She replied.

Aang's heart sank. "Oh."

"But.. there'a part of me that said, 'Stop thinking about him. You're getting married and after this, you'll be happy now.' There's also one part of me that said, 'But is it that you really want?"

"Which one did you chose?" He asked again.

"What do you think?" Katara grabbed Aang's arm. He's blushing madly again.

Another silent pause.

Now it's Katara's turn to asked,

"Aang, there's more. Part of me wanted to know, badly, if …" she can't finish her sentence.

"What is it?"

"If.. you really love me." She smiled at him.

"Of course! If I don't love you, then I wouldn't let you marry to Jacob."

"Then, why would you.." she was cutted by Aang, fishing her sentence.

"Why would I let you marry to him? Simple. I know that you love him so much.." he said.

"That's was before!"

"… If I really stop your wedding, you wouldn't be happy with me. So, I just stay out of your way." Aang finished his statement.

Katara is now crying badly. How can she miss this? Aang is willing to sacrifice his happiness so that I'll be happy. Stupid, yet sweet. She hugged Aang, and crying onto his shoulder.

"It's okay now Katara. Don't cry. Please." Aang said, reassuring her that everything is okay. "Come on, let's head back there. Everyone must be worried about you."

Katara sniffed, "Yeah."

They're heading back to Sokka's tent and explain why Katara left, when something hit the back of Aang, a knife-like icicle. Aang fell on the ground, unconscious. Then, Katara, on tears, saw Jacob grinning.

**Author's note: Last chapter probably next week! Finally!! lol.. Thank for your reviews!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: FINALLY THE LAST CHAPTER. please enjoy!**

disclaimer: I do not own ATLA. Nickelodeon does.

Thanks for all your great reviews, and i'm sorry if this took me long enought to upload a chapter. It's because i can't think of anything to write about. anyway. Thank you so much!!

* * *

Chapter 8**  
**

"Aang!" Katara kneel down to Aang's side, "Aang say something please." Tears were running through her eyes. She can't believe Jacob did this to him, "Why? What did he do to you Jacob?"

Jacob grinned at her, "Well, for starters, he tried to ruin our wedding. So what'd you say? Everyone's waiting."

"I'm not going back."

"Come on now Katara. Would you rather spend your life with a loser like him than a pretty boy like me? " At this, he chuckled at his joke.

Katara stood up after healing some wounds on Aang. "You're going to pay. Real bad!"

"That's funny. Come on now Katara, do as I say and let's head ba-"

He was cut-off on what he's trying to say; instead, only to found out that Katara had waterbend some water and shoot it straight onto him. Jacob ducked and tries to calm her down. "Whoa thereTake iteasy, you're going to kill me!"

Katara's arms we're circling creating huge water and splash it towards Jacob, in which left him to fell on his knees. "You know what? That's not a bad idea"

"Are you even listening to me?! Let's talk about this and I promise you everything will be all right." Getting up on his knees, he bends some water to shield himself "Don't make me hurt you Katara, cause I don't want to."

Furiously, she bends some more water and attacks him, leaving him with blood through his arms, "Oh you don't? What about Aang? You attack him without us noticing! And of course, you're going to do it the same to me!"

"Fine! You ask for it!" Jacob quickly sends massive water to her, and now it's her turn to fall on her knees, "I never know why I choose you to be my wife. Sure, there are lots of girls who are dying to be in your place. You are not even that beautiful!" Jacob, like he did to Aang, stuck an ice-like knife to her. Instead, her hand is on the way and blood is dripping down to her sleeves. "I might not that beautiful, but I can fight!" Katara tried to bend some water but, due to her arm, she can't concentrate. She even can't heal herself. "oh-ho-ho, you have guts! Let's see what you're going to do if I do this!"

As Jacob going to hit her, Aang hold onto his arm, not letting Jacob's hit Katara, "Did your parents ever tell you that it is not good to hit a girl?" With that, Aang airbend Jacob and fly him off away at her.

"Aang!" Katara said, tears we're now again forming to her eyes, "You're alive!"

"Did he hurt you?" asked a worried Aang.

Not listening to him, she said, "I'm so worried. When I called your name, you didn't even respond."

"I'm sorry. I can't open at my eyes at that time."

"Well well well, lovers have reunited again. Now this will make a happy ending for both of you." Jacob narrows his eye at Aang, "Let's see if you're really the great avatar!"

* * *

Katara opened her eyes only to find out in a bed. She looked around and wonders where she is. She remembered Jacob almost hitting her, and saving her.. Aang. Katara walked toward the door to find out where he has been. When she's about to open the door, Sokka arrived. "Katara! You're okay!"

"I am. Where's Aang?"

Sokka didn't pay attention to him, "Do you remember what happened to you when Aang and Jacob is still fighting?"

She tried to remember what really happen and why she becomes unconscious, "I remember now, Jacob and Aang send water to each other. But since Aang is the avatar, he can bend fire and earth too. Then, then-"

"Try to remember it Katara. It might help."

"Don't force me now! Okay, then Aang jump into the air and send one of his air strike at him. Jacob, on the other hand, blocked it and hit Aang with an ice. Aang fell at the floor. He can't get up at first but he tried to. Blood is coming down at his mouth. I yelled at them, telling them to stop. While Aang is looking at me, Jacob, h-he.."

"He what?"

"He waterbend Aang which led him to fall backwards."

"Is that it? Then how did you become unconscious?"

"Wait I remember, Aang earthbend a rock, almost throwing it t Jacob. Jacob broke it into pieces. The rock scatter everywhere and it hit my.. head. Hold on a second, how did I get here? And what happen to them? Is Aang all right? Please tell me if he is okay"

"Follow me Katara. You should see it to yourself."

Sokka led Katara carefully out of the tent into the other one. When they reach their destination, Toph is outside, her head down. Now this made Katara even nervous than ever. "Toph! Where is Aang?"

"I'm sorry Katara. Aang is-"

Katara opened the door. She saw Aang on the bed; the futon is covering his head. Katara now cried. She can't believe that Aang is dead.

"Katara" stated Sokka, "Aang is well-"

"Please don't say it." Still crying, Katara make her way to the bed, "Oh Aang." she cried so hard and hugged his motionless body. She removed the futon in his head and saw his face. "You can't leave me! Please." She clutched his body tightly, "You always say that you'll protect me. You did protect me, but I can't protect you. I'm sorry Aang." She sobbed and hugged his head hard, "Aang, you need t-to wake up. I need you. Do you remember? You once said that whatever happen, you'll still be with me? Well I need you now Aang I can't live without you. And I can't believe that I almost choose Jacob instead of you. W-when I look at you last time and think about us, I asked myself 'Wow is this where I'll end up? In a kid?' I asked at that to myself all the time, but you know what, I don't care anymore. Why? Because I love you. That's right Aang. I love you. And I think I love you when I first saw you, but I just ignore it. I don't want to ignore it anymore. I love you so much. Please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone. " She said in an almost whisper. When she's still crying, she heard someone moan.

"Katara could you get off me now? I can't breathe in here."

"Aang? Y-you're not dead?" asked a puzzled Katara.

"He's not." Said Toph.

Katara faced Aang and said, "Then why aren't you saying something when I'm talking to you?" She sniffed a little.

"I was sleeping. I heard someone talking to me. But instead of waking up, I just pretend that I'm sleeping. Then, I couldn't breathe anymore because you're hugging me so hard, so yeah, that's why."

Katara stared Sokka

"Don't look at me, you didn't us continue what we're going to say."

"Yeah," interrupted Yeah, "I was going to say that he's alive, but he just have a broken ribs, and some cuts and bruises. See? This is why we have to finish each other sentences.

"Then why'd you cover his face?"

"We thought that you'd freaked out when you see Aang's face full of cuts and bruises. So Toph and I cover it while Aang is sleeping. I promise, we never meant for you to think that he's dead. But that speech you gave sure is very touching." Sokka and Toph laughed.

"What happened to Jacob?" Katara asked.

"Simple" started Toph, "Sokka and I went to look for all of you. Then I sense something weird. Well, more like two people fighting, so I told Sokka that we should go to that area. When we went there, Sokka saw Jacob hitting Aang in the face. Sokka went running towards Aang and I knocked Jacob out. Aang told us that he tried to hurt you, so when the three of us, with you on Sokka's arm, went to he village, we let your dad know what happen and they sent Jacob out of the South Pole to the prison. As for you, you've been passed out for 9 hours. We thought you're not going to wake up. As for Aang, some healers check him up, and went to sleep. After that, you just woke up and demanding what happen to him." Toph smiled as she finishes her story.

"Um Toph, they fell asleep." Said Sokka.

"What?! That story is not even long! The nerve of those two!"

"Come on Toph, Lets get out in here and let them rest." As the two leave, Sokka glanced towards Aang and Katara, sleeping side-by-side, where it should be.

* * *

_ One week later.._

"Thank you for inviting me, Aang" Katara squealed happily, laughing and prancing around.

When Sokka told him that it was the season for meteor showers, Aang's first thought had been of Katara.

As he watched Katara now, he realized that he had made the right choice by asking her to watch with him. Her melodous laughter made his heart feel lighter. He felt warmer, too. As if a part of the sun had been trapped within him and he might be glowing from happiness.

But the glowing, that was reserved for Katara. He is not tall, and handsome like Jacob, but he love her.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Katara," he said. He smiled when she finally settled down next to him.

She was out of breath, and her cheeks were flushed. She was still laughing, softer now, but it was still the most beautiful sound ever to have graced his ears. Her skin was pale, and creamy and flawless. Her sapphire eyes sparkled like the faraway starts on a clear night.

He could watch her forever.

"I was hoping that you would ask me, Aang," she said. A touch of pink tinted her cheeks. "Ever since I knew they were coming, I hoped."

Aang felt his cheeks heat up a little. She had been hoping? That perfect girl for her had been waiting for him to ask? He was delighted to hear that.

"Of course I would since we're now officially dating" he said while smiling.

"Uh-huh. And I don't regret it" She rolled her head back so that she could watch for falling stars. "They're pretty to watch before my mom died. But they're even prettier here." She looked at him and smiled. "Better, when I'm here with you." Katara quickly kissed him passionately on the lips. She doesn't care if Sokka might be spying them again. He might get mad, but this feeling, it feels so right.

As they parted he could feel his face burning crimson, and silently thanked the darkness for covering him. He quickly scanned the sky for meteors and saw none.

"There's one!" she exclaimed, cutting him off, pointing excitedly towards the sky where she had seen it.

Aang tried to see it, but all he could see were the distant, not falling, stars. No meteors. He must have missed it. But that delighted expression on her face was even better than any falling star he had seen in his life.

"I missed it," he said.

"That's okay. There's going to be many more," she assured him.

Silence followed.

"If you wish on a falling star, your wish will come true," she told him, her eyes scanning for more. "On the next one, I'm going to make a wish!"

"I will, too," he decided. He watched her, and he knew exactly what the wish would be.

"There! There!" she yelled, frantically pointing so that he would notice it.

Aang looked up and saw it this time. Or maybe it was a different one. Either way, Katara was already making her wish, head bowed and hands clasped in a silent prayer. He stared up at the sky.

_I wish that we could be together forever. That moment will never end. I love her, so please, please make my wish come true._

**Author's note: feedback on what you think the last chapter is.. ty  
**


End file.
